While solderable chip back sides exist in the market, the manufacturing of solderable chip front sides is much more challenging. The technical challenges of a solderable front side are to find a materials system in combination with a manufacturing process which may cope with a variety of aspects. These include good electrical contact properties, good mechanical contact properties, good solderability, compatibility with the electronic device requirements, e.g. being free of surface leakage current, compatibility with various chip surfaces, e.g. compatible with passivation and metallization materials, being corrosion-free, displaying good adhesion to mold material and being bondable to wire bonds such as copper (Cu), aluminum (Al) and gold (Au) wire bonds. In addition, the manufacturing process should be inexpensive, capable of large processing windows, (e.g. capable of high production volume), and appropriate for lead and lead-free solders.